Seek
by Kay-Dee-S
Summary: Mokuba is heading off to college, leaving Seto all by himself at home. Mokuba's last words of advice to his big bro: "Find something that makes you happy." Well, what does make a CEO who has everything happy?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick little thing I was inspired to write. This isn't a oneshot, but I don't know how long it'll be. Once you've read, lemme know what you think?_

A soft knock sounded on the big wooden door. "Brother?" came the hesitant voice of Mokuba Kaiba.

"Come in," grunted the sapphire eyed CEO sitting before the computer that was in the room behind the door. His eyes flicked from the screen for a mere moment before returning to settle back on the lines of code that he was busy arranging and rearranging in a valiant effort to make some new piece of technology work properly.

"I'm leaving now. Roland's here with the car to take me to the airport. Are you sure you don't want to come and see me off?" Mokuba had decided to not just sit around and live the life that had been handed to him on a silver platter when Seto had stepped up to helm Kaiba Corp. Instead, he was heading off to college somewhere halfway around the world where he hoped to have some anonymity as he studied English with the hope of going into publishing or some other such thing.

Mokuba going off to college was something that made Seto roll his eyes. Seto was all about bettering oneself but he thought what was the point of bettering yourself if you already were Vice President of the best company on the planet? This was a major point of contention between them, but not a big enough one to tear apart the brothers, who were as close as curly hair and frizz.

Seto glanced at Mokuba again. "I'm busy," he said simply.

"Okay," Mokuba said. He'd hoped that Seto would have a last minute change of heart, but at the same time he'd seriously doubted it. "Well, then I'll call once I get settled."

"Fine." Seto's eyes never wavered from the screen, his face bathed in the electronic glow of the monitor.

It was an awkward moment. Neither of the Kaiba brothers wanted to go out on the emotional limb and confess to the extreme amounts of separation anxiety they both knew they'd feel after being together for so much of their lives up to that point.

After a moment, Mokuba spoke. "Seto…Just don't work too hard, okay? And find something to make you happy."

Without another word, he left through the still open door, shutting it behind him.r have some anonymity as he studied English with the hope of going into publishing or some other such thing.

_Review to make me happy and make me want to post more once I get it written?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Another short chapter. I think that the chapters will tend to be on the short side. Hopefully, you're not all **too** disappointed about that._

Hours later, long after the sun had gone down, Seto saved his work and switched off the computer. His grumbling stomach and drooping eyes were telling him that if he was to continue working late into the night, as was his custom, he would need food and caffeine.

The housekeeper, who also did a bit of cooking for the brothers, had long ago gone home for the night, but she knew Seto well and always made sure to leave him something to heat up in the microwave when he got hungry. He opened the door of his state of the art refrigerator to find Tupperware containers of Rice-a-roni and slices of chicken. After he'd put some of each on a plate and popped it into the microwave, he turned to the coffee machine. After getting it ready and switching it on, Seto thought back to what Mokuba had said.

Seto chuckled slightly, a sound barely audible over the whir of the microwave and the bubbling drip-drip-drip of the coffe maker. While he had a lot of respect for Mokuba, he also thought that his sibling could be incredibly naïve at times. Seto scoffed at the advice, muttering to himself in the dark kitchen. "'Find something to make you happy'?" he said disdainfully. "Who has time for happiness when there's so much work to be done?"

Not that running the corporation made Seto unhappy. However, the feeling he got from it was merely one of smug satisfaction more so than happiness. The microwave still reheating his food, Seto walked out to the table next to the door. On the table was the mail, which Mokuba or the housekeeper brought in at some point each day and left for Seto to go through. He rifled through the small pile quickly, tossing junk mail into a recycling bin left beside the table for precisely that purpose.

On the bottom of the small stack was a brightly colored card. It was junk, he knew, but the color drew his eyes, just as they were supposed to. Quickly scanning the text to see what the card was, he found that it was an advertisement for a dance club. He rolled his eyes and chucked it into the bin with the rest of the junk.

Just then, the microwave chimed, a sound that carried far in the nearly deserted mansion. Without giving the card another thought, Seto set off to consume his solitary supper.

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_And the story keeps moving...Thanks for reading/reviewing!_

Even though it was Saturday the next day, Seto decided to go into the office anyway. Weekends meant very little, if anything at all, to him; they were just two more days to work, eat, and sleep. Just as he sat down and logged onto the Kaiba Corp mainframe, the phone rang. He glanced at the phone on his desk. It couldn't have possibly been a call redirected to him by his secretary because she insisted on having weekends off. That meant that it had to be coming through on the private line. Only one person had that number.

Seto lifted the receiver and pushed the button to access the line at the same time. "Good morning, Mokuba. I take it you've arrived at school?" he said.

"Seto, you really are a creature of habit, aren't you? At the office bright and early when most other CEOs are enjoying their success by sleeping in 'till noon."

Seto rolled his eyes. Ah, the naïveté of youth. "Well, I'm not most other CEOs, Mokuba. And what are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be passed out as the result of some wild party?"

Now it was Mokuba's turn to roll his eyes on the other end of the line where Seto couldn't see. "I didn't party," he said. "And I've got orientation in an hour. But while we're on the subject, what did _you_ do last night? No, wait, you fell asleep at your desk again didn't you?" Mokuba's voice was one giant accusation.

Seto's voice was notably absent at the moment, something which Mokuba took for agreement that it was. Having the phone line between them made it much easier for Mokuba to say what he had to. "Seto, if you keep working yourself the way you do, you'll be dead from the stress before I'm halfway through college."

Seto finally found his voice. "I'll be fine Mokuba."

Mokuba sighed, unable to understand how someone could be so intelligent and idiotic at the same time. "Whatever," he said. Seto knew that he was off the hook for the moment, but only for the moment. He knew that Mokuba would, at some point, bring it up again.

At the moment, though, Mokuba changed the subject. "Did you find the advertisement I left you?"

"Adver-Oh, you mean that brightly colored card that nearly caused permanent damage to my eyes?"

"Yeah. I want you to go there tonight. Live a little. And don't forget that I can get into the mainframe from my laptop here so if I log on and see that you're working tonight, be it from the office or the house, well, you don't want to know what I'll do," Mokuba said, the grin on his face reading through his voice.

'_That means he hasn't come up with a consequence yet,'_ deduced Seto. However, he wouldn't put it past Mokuba to come up with something devious. After all, he was Seto Kaiba's younger brother. "Fine," Seto conceded. "Just don't do anything that can't be undone. Just in case I get so wrapped up in work that I forget."

"I can't promise you that. You might forget on purpose."

"Don't you trust me?" Seto said, making sure to sound wounded.

"Not in this case. Goodbye, Seto!" Mokuba hung up and Seto did the same with a slight shudder. Mokuba really was his brother.

Seto worked all day and left Kaiba Corp offices at an early-for-him 9 PM. He hoped that if Mokuba had been checking on his computer activity that his sibling had the common sense to keep in mind that the night life didn't actually get started until 10 or 11 o' clock at night.

The first thing Seto did when he got back to the mansion was dig in the recycling bin for the accursed advertisement. He left it on the table so he could grab it on the way out and plug the address into his car's GPS navigation system. Then he took a quick shower before addressing what he thought would be the biggest obstacle to doing as Mokuba had said: finding something to wear.

As he had driven home, Seto had decided that he wanted to be as anonymous as possible at the club, just in case he happened to do something to embarrass himself. He hadn't been out in quite awhile so there was a large possibility that if his social instincts didn't kick in like they should he would look like a fool. Consulting his closet, Seto realized that anything involving trench coats or tight pants was out of the question and he had no intentions at all of wearing a business suit.

As he tore apart his closet to find something to wear, he considered lying to Mokuba and doing work, like the stack of paperwork on his desk downstairs, that didn't involve a computer. However, although Seto didn't mind lying to everyone else under the sun he knew that Mokuba was one person he couldn't be untruthful with. Not only would he feel intense amounts of guilt for lying to his only family member, but Mokuba would probably be able to see through whatever he came up with.

Then, at the back of a dresser drawer, Seto found a pair of baggy jeans. They had presumably been bought by one of his many short-term girlfriends. One who had an atrocious sense in fashion. Underneath that, he found a white wifebeater, more balled up than folded. He dressed himself and then looked in the mirror on the inside of his closet door.

Seto realized that if he borrowed hair gel from Mokuba's bathroom and spiked his hair, he'd resemble one of the scores of beefed up guidos that populated the clubs on a nightly basis. He'd be a rather scrawny guido, sure, but it was a disguise that would work.

After spiking his hair, he went back down stairs and snagged the card, which still hurt his eyes, off of the front table. In the garage he chose a more normal looking car and set off for the club.

_I love reviews! (winkwinknudgenudge)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here, on popular demand, is Chapter 4. Enjoy!_

The nightclub was a relatively new establishment, located in the party district of Domino City. The neon sign bearing its name flashed obnoxiously above Seto Kaiba's head as he waited on line to enter the club. When the bouncer at the door asked for identification, Seto flashed a fake he'd had made up for situations like this where he wanted to fly under the radar.

Upon entering the club, Seto's ears were instantly assaulted by obscenely loud music. However, the amount of people on the dance floor told Seto that the song must have been a popular one. Seto's world of computers and office buildings had made him rather out of touch with pop culture. He frowned momentarily, wondering how great the chance was that he would go deaf from a few hours in this building, and then plastered a smirk on his face as he approached the bar.

Wading through the crowd, he hoped that he hadn't lost his touch with women. If he still knew what he was doing, he could get any woman in the club, even if she was in a committed relationship, to lay on her back for him. At the bar, as he thought about which alcoholic beverage he'd like to order, a blonde down the bar made eye contact with him.

Seto raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She bit her lower lip in mock hesitation before nodding at him. As he pushed through the crowd, people seeking alcohol induced salvation flowed to fill the spaces he left behind. Once he was close enough to the girl to talk to her, he switched his smirk to a half smile. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her.

She grinned, flashing bright white teeth. "Sure." She turned to catch the attention of a bar tender. "A gin and tonic, please?" she asked.

"Make that two," Seto put in before the bar tender moved out of earshot. The drinks came and Seto laid the money for them on the bar. The blonde took a sip and then said, "So what's your name, stranger?"

Seto knew that he obviously couldn't give his real name, so he supplied her with the one that was on his false ID. "Seth," he told her. "And you?"

"Kate."

Seto's eyes swept over her, making an evaluation of her appearance. She was dressed attractively, highlighting her assets, but not like a total skank. Kate smiled like the Cheshire Cat, letting him know that she knew what he was doing and that she was enjoying it.

They drank and talked about their lives, Seto being very careful to tell her anything that would give him away. When their drinks were finished, instead of ordering another, Kate seized Seto's hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor. He stalled; dancing was not one of his strong suits. He'd always had difficulty making his long limbs do what he wanted them to when it came time to match their movements with music.

"Don't you want another drink?" he asked, embarrassed at the slightly desperate tone that had crept into his voice when he wasn't paying attention.

Kate grinned at him; she didn't seem to be able to keep a smile off of her face. "What? Are you deathly allergic to dancing?" she said teasingly.

"As a matter of fact-," Seto began, only to be cut off by Kate.

"C'mon. It's easy. And I'll be with you the whole time." Her hand was an iron shackle around his wrist until she had led them smack dab in the middle of the pulsing mass of people that was the dance floor. Kate pressed herself close to him, hips swaying from side to side, before moving as far away from him as she could, which wasn't very far, to do a bit of a spin before returning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Seto looked down at her, surprised to see her eyes to close to his. Even when girls wore heels, it was hard to find someone who came close to his height.

Since Kate seemed to know what she was doing when it came to the dancing, Seto tried his best to follow her lead despite the fact that everything he'd ever been told about dancing insisted that the man was in charge. At one point, Kate brought her mouth close to his ear, the only way anyone could hear each other over the music, to say, "See? Was it really worth all of that fuss?"

Her breath on his ear made him shiver despite the fact that they were drenched, not only in their own sweat but in the sweat of the people around them. He wondered when the last time he'd gotten laid was. He couldn't remember, which meant that it must have been a long time ago. Seto stopped dancing and Kate looked at him inquisitively, the look on her face telling him that she thought something was wrong. He smiled at her to let her know everything was okay before pulling her towards him and kissing her.

After the kiss, he met her eyes. "D'you want to get out of here?" he asked her. She was nodding before the sentence had even left his mouth. Seto began to lead her out of the club. Upon exiting the club, they shared another kiss, this one hungrier and hornier than the other. "Your place or mine?" Seto asked, leading her towards his car.

"I have a roommate."

"My place it is, then." A few streets away from the club, Seto had an apartment for nights when he brought a girl home from whatever outing he had been on or when he didn't feel like going all the way back to the mansion after working late. Recently, it had been used more for the latter purpose.

Seto parked in the building's lot and then he and Kate ran into the building hand in hand. In the elevator, Seto reached for Kate again, kissing her hard and fast. She responded just the way he had hoped she would, making a sound low in her throat that sounded like a barely contained moan.

Entering the apartment brought Seto the knowledge that Kate didn't wear any underwear beneath her tight black skirt. He had barely enough self control to get a condom on before he lost himself to lust.

The next morning, Seto woke up alone in his bed. Kate and her belongings were gone. He felt sore, sure that he was bruised in places he didn't usually think about. Sitting up, he glanced around the room. The mirror over his dresser caught his eye. Kate had written on it in the same shade of lipstick that made up barely visible lip prints on Seto's torso.

The message instructed him to call her sometime and included her phone number. Seto grinned and laid back down, deciding to sleep all day as well as deciding that he wouldn't call Kate. He felt sort of rotten because Kate was nice, but it wasn't his first one night stand and it probably wasn't hers either. She'd get over it.

_No, this is not going to become SetoxOC. Just so's y'all know and so you don't all pitch fits._


End file.
